Elizaveta
by FluffyRobi
Summary: ... NorIce. Because Norway tops -shot- M for smut and language.


Elizaveta noticed that she had seen all the yaoi on her computer at least five times each. And that meant it wasn't good anymore.

So she set out after the two most hidden lovers in the world. Or, in her world.

And she found them quite quickly.

Elizaveta managed to creep up to a window, video recorder in hand, by an old looking household. She knew it. Peeking inside, she saw two dimly lit figures.

Oh, they need to move a tad bit to the right… There!

She flipped on her recorder and watched.

Without knowing someone was outside, watching and enjoying every move they made, Lukas tipped Erikur's chip back and kissed him passionately. Erikur responded likewise, wrapping his arms around his brother's hips and managed to get pushed against a wall. Both were shirtless.

Elizaveta nearly died from just the lack of shirts. Moonlight hit the pale boys, illuminating their figures, showing Lukas' delicately carved chest, and Erikur's unblemished one. She leaned in closer as things intensified.

Now, there were only undergarments protecting these two from unwanted gazes. Lukas forced Erikur onto the couch, dominantly pressing his mouth against the other. A sliver of pinkish red passed between barely parted lips. Erikur met his brother's tongue with his own, starting a battle as a stray hand slowly moved down the silver haired boy's torso. A finger started rubbing right under his navel, which produced a moan from the normally quiet boy's mouth. He dug his nails into his brother's shoulders as his final piece of clothing was removed. In no time, without breaking the kiss, nobody in the room was clothed.

A hand grabbed Erikur's manhood, a tad bit too rough for the poor boy, and he gave a shocked squeak. His older brother apologized, slacked his grip, and started pumping. Erikur bit his lip, although that didn't stop another moan from escaping.

"Lukas…" he breathed.

The usually stoic nation nodded and let go. A sigh of relief/disappointment echoed from both of them.

Poor Elizaveta was ready to explode, but she kept taping. This was gold! Nobody that she knew had ever even thought about these two being a pair.

Erikur's legs were now placed on Lukas's shoulders, resting lightly where nails had been digging not too long before. Loud pants could be heard by Elizabeth.

"Já… Já …"

A loud, almost pained groan was emitted as Erikur arched his back, digging his nails into the side of the couch.

A concerned voice was heard.

"Now?"

"Move, damn it!"

Another groan was given, before they turned into half-silent moans.

Lukas rubbed his brother's thighs, inducing more beautiful sounds from his beautiful brother, then grunted from the effort of moving.

"Last month, Erikur, how the hell did you get so damn tight from then?"

A sarcastic growl answered him.

"I've been bewitched by your magical trolls."

Lukas chuckled slightly.

"Careful, or else I'll sic them on you- damn it!"

Erikur moaned loudly as he came as well.

"Go."

A slight pause was allowed, before it all resumed. There was a conversation about it, as though it was happening to someone else and not them… At that time!

Lukas bent down slightly to kiss his brother on the forehead.

"Soon..?"

He was beginning to sound tired.

"Já… Rrg..."

Erikur's voice was strained.

To Elizaveta's dismay, it ended in no time, and the two went up, hand in hand, tongue in each others' mouth, to bed.

"Well. Now I have something new… And to Francis it goes!"

The next morning, Lukas checked his facebook. His stomach growled at the delicious smells coming from his kitchen, but he ignored them. Especially when he saw one of his notifications.

"ERIKUR!"

_**/: Don't kill me, please. I'm only trying to follow the advice I'm given! –emocorner- WELLANYWAYS. This is going up on both dA and FF. And mind you, I wrote this at 1 in the morning. (Randomly woke up and decided to write a fanfic. I couldn't even remember what it was about when I was walking home from school!) But, I hope you like it~~~~!:/**_


End file.
